Give it Back
by 01JJL
Summary: CrossAllen::..::Yaoi::..:: Through Cross' veiw. He wants allen back, well he knew he could never have him in the first place, but Cross still wanted Allen.


**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man. If I did then…. Well lets just say there would be really happy fan girls out there!! **

**Hope ya like. CrossAllen**

* * *

It was you.

It was and always had been you. Just you.

I knew you had been the one, the one who will one day resurrect the "14th". Yet I had fallen for you. Fallen for you hard and fast. He was drawn to you like a pitiful moth to an illuminating light. I was your master, yet he knew I could never have you, and besides, I see the way you look at your 'friend' umm… Randa… Pala was it? Ah! Kanda!

Yes, the one you stare at is the bastard Japanese guy. Oh how I would love to kill him for also looking at you the same way. I always want to just stop you from looking and turn your head to me and say 'Always look at me and no one else.' I would know that if I said that, there might have been a few complications between you and I.

Ah. There you are now, with another friend of yours, the rabbit fellow; bookman's apprentice. Rabi. Not as big as a problem as the Japanese bastard, but still. I waited until he would leave my young exorcist alone. Then I will sweep him off his feet.

See I a had a plan to steal you a long time ago, but never had the chance to act it out. Well now will be the time when that Jr. Bookman over here leaves. Oh, and look, he left. Now leaving you all alone in your room. The only thing that was in there with you was Timcanpi. My golden little golem that had wanted to go with you instead of me. Well I knew it could sense it's master's presence as it had also disappeared from the room. So now is the time to act.

As I put my hand on you, you had jumped a little bit. You turned around to face me, wondering who it was. Surprise was written all over your face. Then, as soon as it was there it left. Then all you did was smile the smile you give everyone. That made me a little pissed. Was I the same as all your friends who cannot read any of your sorrow under that smiley mask of yours? If you thought I was, now you've got another thing coming.

Your eye's went as wide as saucers when I pulled you into a bruising kiss pinning you to your bed. Confusion all of your face. It slowly faded away, while you started to close your eyes and started kissing back.

I licked your bottom lip, aski- no - demanding for an entrance. When you didn't reply for a few seconds I pushed my way through and starting probing your mouth with my tongue. You tasted sweet. You must have had ice cream for dessert that night.

As you started relaxing into the intrusion in your mouth I ripped off your ribbon and then tore your jacket and shirt. Buttons flying everywhere. You made a sound that could've been mistaken for a moan. I took it a sign of pleasure and went down to your neck. Sucking and nibbling until it bruised a nice shade of purplish-blue.

I led my way down your chest with my tongue and trail of saliva left on that delicate pale skin. This time I knew you were moaning. I started teasing your nipples a bit. Biting and sucking until hard. Then slowly, ever so slowly I started taking off your pants. Unzipping them first then slowly pulling them down by your knees. I knew you wanted me to go fast because you started to fluster and say 'please, master, please' like a mantra. So I granted your wish just this once and pulled them off in incredible speed and flung them in a random direction. I saw that you weren't wearing any underwear. Well how could you, under all that tight-ass leather.

I looked at you. Staring at you like you were a slab of meat and I a hungry lion. You started blushing again breathing rapidly when you felt some cold air brush you semi-hard erection. You did look absolutely delicious. I couldn't wait until I could dig in.

You looked up at me with pleading eyes and was saying, "Ma-Master… y-your clothes…" Ah so you wanted to see me bar too. Ok then. I took off all my clothes, you were watching my the whole time. I asked, "Like what you see… apprentice?" I couldn't believe that I am calling you an apprentice at a time like this, but no matter you gave a slight nod and whisper 'please' again.

I couldn't fuck you raw, afraid someone might notice that something happened to him yesterday. Especially that bastard Japanese guy. So I pulled into another heated kiss mixed with both of our tongues. This time I could practically taste your need and want. So I stuck one finger inside of you. You whimpered into my mouth a little bit but then started moaning.

As soon as I added the third finger, because the second was added in a long time ago, or so it seemed, we separated out passionate kiss. You were gasping for air, which made you all the more delectable looking. I scissor you a little bit more then I pulled out. You whined a little. I chuckled and started pushing in my aching manhood.

As I put only the head in, you gasped in pain and held back your unshed tears. I waited for a while until you were ready. A nod and I started pushing in deeper. Pain again, but then it was quickly replaced by pleasure.

Slowly at first, but then my thrusting in and out of you were becoming more wild. All while you screamed 'Master! H-Harder, deeper!! Ah! Faster, master, FASTER!'

When you reached your climax I was slamming in and out of you at incredible speed. Your seed spilling all over your stomach and mine. A few more animal like thrusts and I came plummeting down from the high that I was in, groaning your name loudly as I came.

I pulled out of you and landed on the other side of your narrow bed. Making sure I wouldn't crush you with my weight. I shifted and turned toward you. You were already nodding off to sleep. I held you in my arms. I knew you couldn't hear me now, but as sleep was claiming me, I whispered in your ear several time, "I love you."

In the morning, you woke up first. You tried to get out of my grasp, yet in my sleep, I wouldn't let you. I woke up soon after that. I gave you a sloppy kiss and groggily said 'Good morning'. After a while we straightened everything out. I had told you that I wanted you to be mine and only mine. You gladly accepted and said because of last night, I reenacted some feeling of yours. So I guess now, we have a happy ending. Ah.

I do really love you.

Allen.

* * *

**Gah!! Another late night quicky I wrote. Ok, yeah yeah I know. CrossAllen is just weird, but I like any pairing where Allen is Uke! Well except with Komui and them. Anyways, at fist I didn't want to write this, but I did at the same time. I was crying a little bit because I read chapter 168 and I was sad. Chapter 168 made me sad... sniff sniff Eh. Well. I'm sure he'll come back sooner or later. I;m tired now so g'night. **


End file.
